wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thisniss
thisniss talk page * Talk Archives ---- Talk To Me Falvicon Is there a way for you to upload it as a normal file? not as a ".ico"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:48, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Nah, it's not the format. Other wikis use these: w:Forum:Favicon?. I'm not sure why it won't display, but I know it's not the .ico that's the problem. I do think that .png should work as well, tho. --thisniss 20:03, 30 April 2007 (UTC) John Edwards, The Faggot You reverted Legolas' edit, but he was correct to remove the "NotGay" tag, because Edwards is gay, Ann Coulter said so. Maybe Edward's page should have a ISGay tag. (TH?)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, Ann isn't Stephen, and until He says it, I'm pretty sure John's not gay. You're forgetting that I've met him (John, that is. Not Stephen, sadly). I know from personal experience how very, um, "not gay" he seems to "not be." --thisniss 20:03, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Gay/Spectrum It seems someone has given Ru-Paul his/her own section, but there is no Liberace? Has someone messed with this page and we haven't noticed?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:00, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Lots of people, always - that's why we created the page. To keep them off the lawn of the main page. But we cannot have a section for a single person. It's utterly ridiculous. There will always be scrapping and cat-fighting about who deserves her own section, who is the most gay, etc. No, No, NO!!! I will go in and snap the page back into order soon - I have learned to let a few weeks of weeding build up or all I would ever do is tend that page. Lord. Anyway, I can also make sure to add the fabulous L to the top tier queers when I go back in - or if you're feeling so motivated, knock yourself out. :I'm gonna go home and go to bed now. (I got to see Negativland! I got to talk to Mark from Negativland! twice in two days! omg, they're my heroes!! I still have to get that paper ready for journal submission by Monday!!! I need sleep now!!!!!) I should drive before the metaphoric energy "crash" produces the literal automotive kind. ;) --thisniss 06:16, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Holy Crap Is is Sunday where you're at? Or are you one of those heathens who doesn't celebrate the Lords day on The Lord's Day!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:21, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Anger Page WHY DO I HAVE TO MAKE THE PAGE ABOUT ANGER!??--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:14, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Outraginess Is outraginess bad? I thought it was a way for certian Americans to show just how concerned they are about an event or something in the news...like...The Greatest President Ever showed great outraginess when Nancy Pelosi tried to kill Terry Schiavo.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:12, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Do Not Say Thanks for the help on the Do Not Say Stuff and not TOTALLY undoing everything. I just have a quick question. I noticed that The Long War is in the wikiality.com dictionary "Watch What You Say". Well if we are saying that this saying is no longer in Stephen's dictionary, shouldnt we erase it from our actual dictionary? MAGDA LIVES! WTF/Radio Programs--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:38, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :I was hoping to make "Storytime with Magda" a veiled attempt at anti-semitism, kinda like a Tokya Rose...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:55, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::LOL I saw that pic! So Magda does have a friend who looks like Hitler! Too Funny!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:00, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Do Not Say Side Template Nicely done!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:56, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :El Payo filled it in for you already!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:48, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::I wasn't sure what to do with that page, so I let it stand, please make sure you post some kind of note for the guy who did a bunch of the pages (User:Bearfalldown), thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:03, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Email! Email!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 25 April 2007 (UTC) TC 'Nuff Said--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:23, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Harry Potter Pray Sinners That paragraph could easily be a news story, if not front page blurb! Well done!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:27, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Certificates Here are some certs I flushed from the internets tube (I didn't download them yet, because they need some work, and I can't do it just yet) cert#1, cert#2. They both have eagles with their wings spread wide...not sure if that is subtle enough or too subtle...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:34, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :That's the part I needed to work on!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:21, 22 April 2007 (UTC) A Triple I need your finely tuned comic ear for a news piece...please check the Phelps article on Breaking News and see if you can complete the napkin/utensils triple for me. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:16, 21 April 2007 (UTC) *LOL, thank you! And we can always keep building on it since this nutcase isn't going anywhere soon!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 21 April 2007 (UTC) **BTW, what I meant by triple was 3 mentions of napkins and utensils, once in the main news story, second in the update, and third in the third update. But, I like covered dish, it sounds so continental!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:44, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :The vapors! LOL, very nicely done, you ought to work on The War of Northern Aggression!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 22 April 2007 (UTC) WTF I reverted / backed out WERT last night before you posted to my talk page. Don't worry about it... I wondered how WERT would fit, and it ended up not fitting. No big deal. It never happened. Did anything happen? I don't feel so. BTW, WTF is a "wert" anyway??? --OHeL 10:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Have You Seen This? http://community.livejournal.com/little_world/39277.html??? I added this link to Gandalf, click on it and you will see why...originally I wanted to add it to D&D, but it didn't seem exactly appropriate...enjoy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:02, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :re: IJ, no, I didn't see a submission form, the bastards...oh, and thanks for adding stuff to Actor (I need to add a Jon Lovitz pic to that) just don't forget that's a whole other category that is virtually untapped!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Metaphor Brilliant! Thank You!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:04, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :We gotta keep trying to send stuff to them, but send a link to colbertnation.com, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::There are other options to get something posted on colbertnation.com and other sites to promote it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:31, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Just another thought...should we add our own Colbert-centric-type metaphors? Eagle-gory? Ballaphor?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:32, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::YES! He does make his own words, redefines them for America! I am sure we can find a few already ibn existance...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:46, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Which website?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:22, 21 April 2007 (UTC) 6,000 articles Was Operation Ballstorm the 6,000th article on Wikiality? If so, whadui win, whadui win?!! :-D --Careax 06:00, 27 April 2007 (UTC)